Corrupt Little Butterfly
by fragmentalis
Summary: It was no secret that after her 'I Quit' match with Beth Phoenix at One Night Stand, Melina Perez had snapped. That would more than explain her sudden interest in the obnoxious Ken Kennedy. Right? MELINA x MR. KENNEDY oneshot.


**Corrupt Little Butterfly**

**A/N:** Hmmm...DEFINITELY not a pairing I normally write about, but I found it interesting when Mr. Kennedy came out and attacked Paul Burchill after the Melina/Mickie vs Beth/Katie Lea tag team match. I know it had nothing to do with Melina being in harm's way, but I just started thinking about them together, and I must say, it'd be pretty damn unique. Also, I know some of this didn't really happen on Raw, but this is my version of things.

**Disclaimer:** Vince McMahon owns the rights to WWE.

**Summary:** It was no secret that after her 'I Quit' match with Beth Phoenix at One Night Stand, Melina Perez had snapped. That would more than explain her sudden interest in the obnoxious Ken Kennedy. Right? MELINA x MR. KENNEDY oneshot.

!#&()+

Melina had never intended to say "I quit". She never thought for a moment she would lose the match. She never thought she would give in to the pain that shot through her body like a stream of colorful fireworks. But, when Beth Phoenix folded the crimson and violet haired Diva up like a folding chair in the final submission move of the contest, Melina just couldn't withstand any further abuse.

She let the words "I quit" rip through her lips as though they had been bottled up, before falling motionlessly to the mat, as Beth Phoenix stood proudly after the victory.

Melina had cried for hours after the match, but not because of the physical pain that tormented her. She had let Beth Phoenix force her into quitting the match, and she felt, therefore, she deserved this pain. She was Melina Perez, dammit! Nobody made _her_ say 'I quit'.

Needless to say, she felt the need for a little slice of redemption.

So, she'd been pushed into a tag team match. Her partner was Mickie James, and their opponents were Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea. Mickie James as a tag team partner had not been Melina's choice, but she decided to overlook it, if it meant getting another shot at the Glamazon.

The match started out okay, though Melina's mentality was thoroughly scarred. Mickie being her partner of course brought conflict and unpleasantness, but it didn't affect Melina all that much. Mickie let Melina have the tag when she really wanted, and that was when Beth Phoenix was in the ring.

Of course, her intent on ending Beth's career didn't play out well for Melina, as her anger and hatred got the better of her. A few underhanded moves here and there, and Beth and Katie Lea got the win.

Melina stood outside the ring, shellshocked, holding her head in sheer agony, as Mickie rolled out of the ring in pain as well. She couldn't believe it. Beth Phoenix had gotten the victory over her again.

Melina grimaced as Katie Lea's "brother" strutted down to the ring, clapping for the two cheating Divas. Melina held her head tighter, as the crowd errupted in a chorus of boos.

Apparently, Bakersfield wasn't too fond of the British Superstar.

Melina's eyebrows knotted together, as Paul Burchill's smug smile spread widely across his face in delight. She suddenly felt the sick desire to kick him repeatedly in the face until her heel left an indention. Her blood rose even higher in her body, nearly bubbling out through her ears in a steamy gush, her anger to a point it had never been before.

Melina let her eyes fall back on Katie and Beth, who suddenly looked fearful. The boos, that had once been making Melina's head throb, turned to deafening cheers. Melina turned back to Paul to see what all the fuss was about, only to see him thrown to the floor with a strong thud by a flash of skin, blue tights and bright blonde hair. Melina noted that it was Mr. Kennedy who had attacked Paul Burchill. It made the tight knot in her stomach loosen to the weight of a feather, as she smirked evilly at the pain being inflicted on her adversary's brother.

Mickie James looked absolutely confused at the abrupt change in pace, and she motioned for Melina to follow her to the back, to avoid getting involved in the tangled mess that was Mr. Kennedy and Paul Burchill. The brawling men had ended up in the ring, with Mr. Kennedy clearly having the upperhand.

Melina opted to follow Mickie backstage, but she had an extremely challenging time tearing her eyes away from Kennedy. His rippling arms caused such destruction to others. The malicious, dark look in his eyes appealed to her as nothing else could. Mainly, because it mirrored her expression when faced with Beth Phoenix.

Time seemed to slow down, as Melina walked backwards into the backstage entrance beside the ramp. Her smile was still there, as Paul Burchill was finally able to scramble out of the ring and back to Katie Lea, who surveyed the damage while trying to keep up with him.

Kennedy stared out to the ramp, emitting a glare that only he could muster. He shouted the most hateful words he could think of, for words _were_ his specialty. His eyes caught the sight of something bright yellow off to the side, to which he turned his full attention.

He caught the eye of Melina, who wore a positively amorous expression from the entrance to the backstage area. Kennedy cocked his head to the side unnoticeably, wondering why she was looking at him like that, and his face softened a bit under her lingering gaze. Her full appearance of dark, flowing hair, and her yellow and black wrestling attire gave her the air of a corrupt little butterfly.

He fought against a smile, as her being pleased with his actions satisfied him in an odd way. He was so preoccupied with Melina, he hadn't even noticed that Paul Burchill had taken advantage of his distraction. The Raw newcomer charged at the ring, his sister following close by, before bombarding Kennedy with hard punches and kicks.

Katie Lea grinned complacently, sliding into the ring behind Paul, as he drove his shin repeatedly into Ken's ribs. She took a few shots herself, her hair flinging in a reddish-brown mess, as she flailed about novicely.

Melina scowled from her fixed position on the stage, and a powerful wave of fury swamped her slender body, as she took off for the ring, despite her own tormenting pain. The minute she flew into the ring, she latched onto Paul Burchill's back, clawing and scraping every inch of him she could reach. He stretched his arms around his neck to the back of her head, before flipping her forward roughly and planting her on the mat with great impact.

This certainly didn't help her intensifying pain any. Luckily for Mr. Kennedy, it gave him time enough to recover from Burchill's attacks and go on the rebound. His fist collided with Burchill's jaw, which allowed Melina some physical restoration as well. She lunged at Katie Lea with a Thesz Press, before delivering countless hammering blows to her face.

The brother and sister duo shrinked away from the ring once again, snarling as if something had been stolen from them. In this case, it had been their pride, which pleased the two athletes still in the ring. Melina glared out at Paul and Katie Lea, before turning her still burning eyes towards Mr. Kennedy, who simply stared at her, confused with her actions.

To be honest, even _she_ was confused with her actions. She didn't know why she had run back to the ring to help him. She didn't know why she felt a sudden hatred towards Paul and Katie Lea Burchill. She didn't know why she was facing Ken Kennedy with a most enamored look. Her lips curled upward into a venomous smirk, while Mr. Kennedy simply narrowed his eyes at her, curiously.

He couldn't say with certainty that her vicious demeanor made her unattractive. In fact, her evil nature made her all the more alluring. He had never really known much about her, save her bad reputation in the locker room and her depraved attitude. Still, something about her seemed so enticing and inviting, he felt compelled to wrap her arm around his neck and help her from the ring, as he knew she was in severe discomfort. And he did so, despite the astonishment of everyone else. Melina simply stared up at him, a crazy, lustful look in her eye.

Once they made it backstage, Mr. Kennedy lifted her away from him gently. He normally wasn't too concerned with the welfare of anyone but himself, but Melina felt different in a way.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, disappointedly, as the heat of his body left her.

"You should probably get checked out. I saw you get clotheslined out there," Ken instructed her, his voice carrying an odd worried tone.

"No. I'm fine. I wanna stay with you," Melina replied in a childish manner, smiling up at him, vividly.

"Why?" He inquired, hoping to get to the bottom of her unnatural behavior. She chewed her lip pensively, letting her eyes flitter across the ground. What could she say?

"I-I don't know. I just...I just need to be with you," Melina sighed, leaning against him softly, her head falling against his chest, torpidly. Ken shivered, as her hair left a soft trail over his abdomen.

He couldn't think of a thing to do about the situation, other than give in to her pleas, which was easier for him than it should have been. He let out a falsely annoyed sigh, before nodding expressively.

"Fine. But I don't know what to--" he began, before she cut him off and answered him at the same time.

"You don't have to do anything. Just stay close," Melina said softly, still pressed firmly against him. She lifted her arms up slowly to connect around his back, letting her manicured nails trail ticklish circles in the same place every time.

He picked his arms up awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to her advances. He guessed this was highly unlike her, although he didn't know for sure.

He placed his right hand on the area of her back not covered by her wrestling attire, causing her to flinch under his touch. He jerked his hand away quickly, whispering apologies, as he had not realized the extent of her pain. She lifted her head to look at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how bad--" he stated, a blinding rage overtaking him, making him want to snap the neck of Paul Burchill even more, as he had attributed to her distress.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Melina questioned him in a distorted voice, which he assumed was caused by her intent to cry.

Mr. Kennedy chuckled inwardly, carefully making sure she couldn't hear him. He stared down at her, reflectively. In his opinion, she was nowhere close to being weak. He'd seen her in the ring a few times, and she was a hellcat, pure and simple.

The look on her face signifyed to him that simple words wouldn't quell her worries, so he knew he would have to be clever in his response.

"You're the only person I know that can yell louder than me," Mr. Kennedy admitted, bringing a smile to her face. There was no misleading animosity in her beaming, and she looked genuinely delighted at his words. But, they didn't overjoy her for long. Seconds later, her face fell once more.

"I can't beat her. She practically destroys me every time we face each other," she declared vengefully, lowering her head and staring off to the side.

Kennedy knew she was talking about Beth Phoenix, and he certainly couldn't think of any words that would calm her on that subject. It took him only a few seconds to crash back down to the Earth and realize she was still clinging to him, and that all the tension had melted from his body.

If words wouldn't compose her, he'd have to resort to actions. He dipped the knuckle of his index finger below her chin and brought her face back up to his. He needed no more access to movements, as she carried out the rest.

She leaned up and kissed him feverishly, playing her tongue over his lips softly only to gain entrance. She was in no mood to be tentative or coy, for she wanted to experience everything physical about him all at once. She ignored the pain in her midsection and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist gently, paying attention only to his mouth.

Melina explored every inch of the hot depths that had formed so many clever words in the past and gotten him into so much trouble. Her teeth came into the picture, as she nipped at his lips, feeling his hands move to the back of her head to scrunch up her hair and try to pull her closer, only to find they were as close to each other as they could get.

They were in a wide open space, people standing everywhere, watching them in shock. But they didn't care. They were letting go of all their frustrations, with their sudden hunger for each other added in the mix as well.

Melina had never intended to snap and abruptly fall for someone she'd never even thought about before, but she'd learned the night before that she was better off not taking her intentions seriously.

**A/N:** UGH. I offically hate this story. But I love Mr. Kennedy/Melina even more now. But yeah, this took me almost two weeks to write, because I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it. This being a rare and unique pairing, I wanted to write something really good for them. Hopefully, this is good enough.


End file.
